The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer microwave board in which individual layers of plated laminate can be provided with a conductor pattern and in which, in a repeated process, individual layers or semimanufactures are subsequently bonded or provided with holes, which holes are then plated for realizing connections between the separate conductor patterns.
The invention also relates to a multilayer microwave board comprising a bonded package of laminate provided with conductors and plated layers and with connections between the conductors in the form of plated through-holes.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for tuning a multilayer board provided with blind or buried vias.
Both multilayer microwave boards and related manufacturing methods are well-known in the art. Nevertheless, their field of application is limited owing to the expensive and time-consuming production and the high ratio of rejects. Moreover, several restrictions apply, particularly with respect to the realization of connections between the various conductor patterns, the so-called vias. Various types of connections that are possible in the manufacturing of conventional multilayer printed circuit boards, cannot, or only at a high ratio of rejects, be realized. Especially the production of blind vias, buried vias and sequential blind vias presents difficulties and the manufacturing of interlocked vias is even considered to be impossible. Also microwave multilayers comprising more than three layers are practically non-existent.